Electronic devices of various sizes often employ keyboards to facilitate the entry of user input. Examples of such keyboards include keyboards configured to facilitate the entry of alphanumeric characters (such as the ubiquitous QWERTY-styled keyboard) as well as special-purpose keyboards (such as the also-ubiquitous telephone-keypad-styled keyboard). While some of these keyboards are so-called virtual keyboards that comprise the presentation of interactive keycaps on, for example, a touch-sensitive display, physical keyboards comprised of one or more moving mechanical elements remain in demand (often as a preferred user-entry modality).
Many physical keyboards include backlighting. Backlighting serves to direct light to the backside of one or more of the keyboard's keycaps to thereby illuminate part or all of the keycap and/or informational content presented thereon. For example, alphanumeric characters displayed on the keycaps illuminated in this fashion can make it considerably easier for the user to locate desired keys when entering content.
While many backlighting techniques are well known in the art, unfortunately such known practices are not wholly satisfactory in all application settings. For example, backlighting across the keyboard may not be completely consistent for any of a variety of reasons. Such inconsistency, in turn, can produce unduly bright and/or unduly dim illuminated areas on the keyboard. Such inconsistencies, in turn, can render accurate use of the keyboard more problematic and/or can otherwise detract from the aesthetic quality of the keyboard and the corresponding electronic device.